


Ye Olde Tradition

by AceandShadow



Series: Hell and Fire [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Books, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/F, Redemption, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: Kallori has finally had enough of the other Warlocks pestering her about reading and finally does some research, much to Araeya's surprise. But something takes her interest and Araeya thinks nothing of it until Kallori decides to create a new old tradition for the Guardians - Easter - only she doesn't get it quite right...
Relationships: Araeya/Kallori
Series: Hell and Fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587838
Kudos: 2





	Ye Olde Tradition

Warlocks have always been perceived as the ones who read books. Always. Ikora even _writes_ books and, as a result, most Warlocks are encouraged to read whenever they get the chance.

Kallori, however, does not read books. It doesn’t matter how many times she has Ikora breathing down her neck, or Aunor giving her a dozen books for punishment, Kallori simply does not read and continues to cause trouble with Tamitt, Yarus and Rexus-5 wherever they end up.

Needless to say, Araeya had to ask questions as to where her Warlock girlfriend had gone when she piqued her interest with some facts that she’d _read_ about.

The two Guardians were sat at home on their sofa, Kallori sat upright cradling Araeya’s head on her lap. Araeya had been out all day, filling in gaps for fireteams with missing team members, as she did every weekend, whereas Kallori had decided to stay at home all day. Her time was not wasted, however.

“Hey, Ari,” she began. “I found something out, today…”

Araeya, unmoved, pondered her girlfriend’s conversation starter. “Don’t tell me – you now know how to catch Tamitt off-guard.”

Kallori let out a short, sharp laugh. “No! I’ve known how to do that for years. I just don’t…”

“Uh huh.”

“So, I’ve been thinking-”

“Dangerous…” Araeya interrupted.

“No, I mean I’ve been reading-” Kallori was interrupted again for she was startled by Araeya’s sudden movement as she sat bolt upright and stared at her with the most shocked expression.

“Hold up – you’ve been _reading_?!” Araeya was stunned by what Kallori had just said. “You mean, you actually know how to read? You know what a book is?” she couldn’t help but be sarcastic for she couldn’t believe that Kallori, a Warlock who refuses to act like one, has read a book.

Kallori stared Araeya down. “Yes, Araeya. I know how to read. Now, let me finish?”

“Go on…”

“Have you ever heard of Easter?” she asked. Araeya shook her head. “It’s an old Golden Age tradition. On a certain date every year, the people would give each other chocolate eggs. I have no idea why, though, but it got my attention.” She held up the book that she had gotten the information from and Araeya took it to examine.

_Ye Olde Tradition_

“Isn’t this the book Aunor gave you last week among others for flaunting a Crucible game?” Kallori nodded sheepishly. “You liked the colours on the front cover, didn’t you?” she asked as the book shone a silvery gold in the lighting.

“Look, at least next time I go to see Ikora for our weekly session I can say I read one. Anyway, I like the sound of this old tradition. We should try it!” Kallori was abnormally optimistic. Araeya wondered if she was okay.

“Alright. What have you done with my girlfriend? Where is Kallori, you imposter?” she joked as she put the book down on the floor and jumped on Kallori pinning her down on the sofa and tickling her.

She knew when she got Kallori good because Kallori’s laugh was so loud and so boisterous that she practically guffawed.

That night, when they went to bed, Araeya was out like a light, but Kallori laid awake thinking about this ‘Easter’ tradition. She liked the sound of redeeming herself a little bit and trying to bring a bit of joy to the Tower once a year. So, out came another book and she spent the night reading and watching over her favourite Hunter as she slept – something to get her through the hatred of words on paper.

The following morning, Araeya awoke alone in bed and only assumed that Kallori had a good morning and reported for duty slightly earlier than normal. Twink knew not where Spark had gone, only that he had changed his shell that day and insisted on being referred to as ‘Spikey Spark.’ Araeya rolled her eyes at the size of that Ghost’s ego.

Upon arriving at the Tower, the mood was different – almost completely uplifted. There were confetti all over the courtyard and bunting all along the vendors’ stalls. The Guardians were all carrying objects wrapped in multi-coloured foil and they were examining them very carefully.

“Hey, Arcite,” Araeya asked as she passed Shaxx’s Crucible position, noting his confusion. “What’s all this?”

“Ah, Miss Araeya, we were wondering where you were. The mastermind behind this is that Warlock of yours. A lot of us are rather sceptical as to what kind of prank this could turn out to be. Last I saw her, she was heading towards the Hangar. You might wanna catch her…” Arcite was still studying this strange object in foil, wary of what it might contain.

Araeya and Twink exchanged confused looks before darting to the Hangar.

“Kallori!” she shouted as she ran towards her, only to stop dead in her tracks as Kallori turned around. “What…what are you wearing?” she asked.

“Oh this? Um. I did some more reading…”

“Oh boy.”

“Basically, there’s more to this tradition than just chocolate eggs, so I found some old bunting we use for Festival of the Lost and changed it slightly, and I made these.” Kallori pointed to her feet. She wore flippers.

“Explain quickly before I get Aunor out here and tell her books have made you mad.” Araeya folded her arms and look at Kallori worried for what reading has done to her.

“Okay, okay, so the chocolate eggs were given by something called the ‘Easter Bunny,’ but I couldn’t find anything on what a ‘bunny’ actually is. The only thing that I could find was that it hopped, so I assumed it was something similar to the Nessus frogs…”

“Oh dear…” Araeya held her head in her hands.

Kallori held out her hand with one of the objects covered in foil. She had an entire basket full of them.

“What is this?” Araeya asked.

“It’s a chocolate egg. I asked Tess how to make those chocolate Strange Coins that we have during the Festival of the Lost and adapted to suit.” Kallori’s smile was the brightest and most innocent Araeya had seen in a long time. “Remember I told you about the tradition of exchanging chocolate eggs?”

Araeya took the egg and shook her head. “I’m all for it, Kal, but you probably should have explained to everyone first – they all think it’s some massive prank!”

Just as Kallori had realised what Araeya had said, Ikora and Aunor came down the steps towards the Hangar.

“We thought this would lead to you…” Ikora began, but before anyone could continue, ‘Spikey Spark’ had something to say and burst out before them.

“Before you try and arrest my damn Guardian, you should know that she had done her research. She has read those damn books you gave her, so, _technically,_ this is _your_ doing.” If he could have done, Spark would have folded his harms. He did, however, huff in absence of arms.

Ikora stood slightly gawking at Kallori, while Aunor pondered this turn of events.

“So, you’ve been doing your reading?” she asked looking Kallori up and down at her, in lieu of a better word, ridiculous costume.

“Yes. This is Easter. This is an Easter egg. I was hoping this was the ‘Easter Bunny,’ but by the looks I’m getting, I’m starting to think that maybe it’s not…”

Aunor stifled a laugh and Ikora never moved.

“Perhaps,” she said. “We appreciate your spontaneous enthusiasm, but we have tried to push Easter a few times. It’s just we have many events come Spring and Summer. We have Crimson Days, Guardian Games, The Revelry and then Solstice of Heroes. Easter would be a mere filler, and we want our events to be special.”

Kallori sighed. Her whole posture dropped and Araeya felt her disappointment. “Damn.”

Spark huffed again. “First you want her to make an effort, then you tell her to calm down, then you ask her to read as punishment, now you’re punishing her for doing her punishment. And you wonder why she rebels…”

Ikora rushed to defend Aunor. “No, no! We love the fact she’s done some reading. We just never anticipated her to take it so far…” Both Warlocks found themselves backed into a corner with no way out. That damn Ghost was always so pushy…so touchy.

“Look,” Aunor began as she placed a hand on Kallori’s shoulder to comfort her. “Just for this year, since you’ve saved us the trouble of setting it up, we’ll let you have this one. Next time, we’ll find you some different books to read…”

Kallori sighed in defeat. Araeya suggested she come home for the rest of the day and allowed everyone to enjoy their chocolate eggs without believing they were some prank or another.

Aunor and Ikora agreed to clean up at the end of the day for her and continued spreading chocolate around the Tower in Kallori’s defeated absence.

Later that evening, Kallori had hung herself upside down on their sofa, swinging her arms and legs, still huffing, Spark only inches away mirroring her actions. Araeya approached her carefully.

“You’ve not eaten?” she asked.

Kallori said nothing, so Araeya sat beside her. She handed her a chocolate egg.

“Happy Easter,” she said with a gleam of delight.

Kallori sat upright and took the egg in its multicolour foil. She held it lightly in her hands and pondered what it would taste like before savagely ripping it open and shoving it in her gob.

“That’s the last time I come up with ideas,” she said with her mouth full. “That’s the last time I’m reading…”

Araeya laughed and hugged the Warlock tightly.

“That’s the Warlock I know and love.”


End file.
